<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mau pergi berenang di langit? by ghostcompanion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548528">mau pergi berenang di langit?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcompanion/pseuds/ghostcompanion'>ghostcompanion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, hahahahaha, they kinda cute i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcompanion/pseuds/ghostcompanion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jisung heard a question from chaeryeong; one he had long forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chaeryeong/Han Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mau pergi berenang di langit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Kadang-kadang, kita menerima apa yang dikatakan orang lain begitu saja. Apalagi, kalau kamu cuma seorang bocah ingusan yang masih enggak mengerti apa-apa perihal dunia. Buatmu, pasti semua yang dikatakan orang dewasa itu benar. Aku juga begitu, dulu, waktu masih kecil. Semua ucapan yang dikatakan orangtuaku selalu kuaminkan sebagai kebenaran. Aku banyak tanya, tapi aku enggak banyak protes—karena otakku terlalu kecil saat itu untuk mengolah informasi yang kudapatkan.</p><p>              Tapi, sekali waktu, aku pernah mempertanyakan satu hal. Konyol, sih. Tapi, aku penasaran.</p><p>              “Mama, mengapa kita berenang di laut?”</p><p>              Mama mengernyit, kemudian mengelus rambutku dengan senyum penuh sayang. “Kamu enggak boleh berenang di laut, Jisung. Masih terlalu kecil. Kamu bisa terbawa ombak nantinya, kamu berenang di kolam saja, ya?”</p><p>              Aku menggeleng. Bukan itu maksudku. “Aku ingin berenang di antara bintang-bintang, Ma. Aku ingin berenang di langit!”</p><p>              Mama mengernyit, lagi, sebelum terbahak-bahak. Saat itu, aku enggak paham kenapa beliau enggak menjawabku dan malah tertawa. Sekarang, kurasa karena aku gila.</p><p>              Aku enggak pernah memikirkan itu lagi, sampai suatu hari.</p><p>              “Bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi, tahu,” kataku seraya menghampiri seorang gadis yang masih duduk-duduk santai di depan kelas. “Dicariin Pak Guru, tuh. Ayo masuk.”</p><p>              Ini hal menyebalkan yang akan terjadi kalau kamu adalah seorang ketua kelas. Harus memastikan semua teman-temanmu sudah hadir, kalau ada satu anak yang belum datang harus ditanyakan keberadaannya (masalahnya, aku enggak peduli. Itu kan urusan mereka kalau mereka malas sekolah) dan kalau ada anak yang sudah datang namun mendadak kabur lagi, aku harus menggiring mereka masuk. Contoh nyatanya adalah Lee Chaeryeong.</p><p>              “Jisung, lihat deh, ada ikan di langit,” dia menunjuk hamparan langit biru yang baru dihiasi sedikit awan. Matahari belum tinggi, dan cahaya lembutnya menenangkan.</p><p>              “Kamu demam, Chaeryeong?” tanyaku, khawatir gadis di depanku mengigau.</p><p>              Dia mengabaikanku, masih menatap langit dengan sedih. “Menurutmu, kenapa kita berenang di laut?”</p><p>              Aku, yang baru saja akan melangkah mendekat untuk menariknya masuk, berhenti mendadak; nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Pertanyaan itu … sama seperti yang kuajukan pada Mama bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan sama seperti Mama, aku cuma mengernyit, bingung. Tapi aku enggak tertawa.</p><p>              “Kenapa kita berenang di laut, Jisung?” sekarang tatapannya dihujamkan padaku, memaksaku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan bukannya menatap balik ke arahnya.</p><p>              “Karena—“</p><p>              “Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan orang-orang selama ini salah?” potongnya. “Bagaimana kalau seharusnya kita berenang bersama bintang-bintang di langit, dan terbang di antara batu karang di kedalaman laut?”</p><p>              Entah kenapa, pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—barusan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Terlalu cepat, sampai rasa-rasanya aku akan meledak. Seumur hidupku, aku enggak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun yang memikirkan hal sama sepertiku. Dan aku enggak akan pernah menebak kalau dari sekian milyar orang di dunia, jutaan penduduk negara, dan ribuan murid di sekolah, yang akan mengatakan itu adalah Lee Chaeryeong.</p><p>              Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya, kemudian menggumam perlahan. “Kalau begitu orang-orang yang pergi ke bulan adalah duyung angkasa dan mereka yang menjelajahi samudera adalah astronot laut.”</p><p>              Enggak kusangka, itu berhasil membuat Chaeryeong tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti decikan ombak di telingaku. Menenangkan, tapi membuat berdebar juga kalau terlalu lama. <em>Kayaknya aku yang demam</em>.</p><p>              “Kukira kamu akan bilang kalau aku sinting,” ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.</p><p>              “Cuma karena kamu punya pendapat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, enggak berarti kamu sudah enggak waras, Chaeryeong,” balasku.</p><p>              “Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mau pergi berenang di langit?” nadanya terdengar main-main.</p><p>              Aku memikirkan itu sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.</p><p>              “Maka aku akan ikut,” jawabku bersungguh-sungguh.</p><p>              Chaeryeong mengerjap. Sepertinya dia enggak menyangka dengan jawabanku. Aku memerhatikan ekspresinya yang berubah jadi … ya ampun apakah Lee Chaeryeong salah tingkah karena <em>aku</em>? Aku menahan diri untuk enggak tertawa. Tapi saat melihat telinganya memerah, kemudian wajahnya juga, aku malah ikut-ikutan salah tingkah. <em>Aduh</em>.</p><p>              “Karena aku juga mau berenang di antara bintang-bintang,” tambahku buru-buru. “Dan menangkap komet. Hei, apa menurutmu komet-komet ada yang seukuran keong pantai?”</p><p>              Aku melihat Chaeryeong menghela napas, lega karena momen canggung tadi berakhir (yeah, terima kasih otak cerdas Han Jisung. Sama-sama) kemudian tertawa pelan. “Mungkin saja, kenapa enggak? Semua hal itu nyata kalau kamu percaya.”</p><p>              Kemudian dia berdiri, senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Chaeryeong mengulurkan tangannya padaku. “Terima kasih karena enggak menganggapku gila.”</p><p>              Aku balas tersenyum seraya menyambut uluran tangannya, ikut berdiri. “Mengutip Lewis Carroll dalam ceritanya yang sangat beken itu, ‘kita semua gila di sini’. Dan lagipula, orang-orang terbaik adalah mereka yang sinting, ‘kan?”</p><p>              Chaeryeong tertawa lagi. Dan berani sumpah, suara tawanya lebih menakjubkan daripada prospek berenang di langit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know the ship is pretty uhh random? my main focus is to write the story so i just pick characters... randomly... (but they kinda cute!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>